


did the ice stop your heart

by thispandemonium



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Because Bucky with body mods is a cause very close to my heart, F/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 05:48:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1677014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thispandemonium/pseuds/thispandemonium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky's slowly learning to be human again, and bit by bit his memories are returning to him, fitting together in his mind like the pieces of a puzzle. And he's not about to let them slip through his fingers again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	did the ice stop your heart

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first in a series of ficlets I'm writing to try and keep my creativity going. I wasn't going to post them here at first, but then I remembered my password and I decided why the hell not? I am, in fact, accepting requests and prompts for ficlets so if there's something in particular you'd like me to write about, just let me [know](http://weaponise.tumblr.com/ask). Also, the third tattoo is inspired by [this](http://37.media.tumblr.com/feffa1391eb2f0524443d6664940b2f7/tumblr_moiphxFJcy1r371k9o5_500.jpg), if anyone was wondering.

The first one is inked into the skin of his wrist in small black lettering. 32557038. Because he’ll be damned if he forgets himself this time.

The next is a star, behind his ear, to remind him of what he was, a weapon forged from Russian winters and blood and gunfire. And even though he removed the red star on his arm long ago with a dull knife, there’s a part of him that will always be that weapon. But he can be more than that, too, and he adds that to the list of things it would be nothing short of a crime to forget.

His next tattoo is larger, an octopus with its tentacles stretching across the scarred skin of his chest. It’s perhaps one of his stranger pieces, but he looks in the mirror and he kind of likes the way the colours look against the scar tissue.

The most recent tattoo sits underneath the star, done in white ink. зима.

Up until then, he had been doing his best to hide them from her, although he wasn’t really sure _why_. And she’d seen straight through him, but just hadn’t had the heart to ask.

Until suddenly, she does.

"Why?" She asks, her voice soft and almost comforting. She knows the answer, she can feel it in her bones, but she has to ask. _She has to_.

"I don’t want to forget."

She almost says something, but then she stops herself when she realises she doesn’t really know what to say. Instead, she waits a moment before pressing feather light kisses to his jaw, to his collarbones, to the spidery white scars where the metal meets his skin and holds him a little tighter, hoping that helps more than a thousand useless words could.

And it does.


End file.
